


Safe house Singalongs

by petertheparkerpus_mjmonogram



Series: Safehouse Sleepovers [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Peter Parker is a Mess, Peter is a Little Shit, Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home, Precious Peter Parker, michelle jones is a really big secret softie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23844181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petertheparkerpus_mjmonogram/pseuds/petertheparkerpus_mjmonogram
Summary: MJ discovers Peter is a giddy lil night owl songbird when she spends the night at their safe house.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Series: Safehouse Sleepovers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718164
Kudos: 18





	Safe house Singalongs

**Author's Note:**

> i dont even know what this is. peter is just so dumb. and by peter, i really mean me. peter is my surrogate night owl songbird in this fic hahahahhaa

So MJ spends one of her school nights at a safe house, big deal. She’s done it before, granted they were just friends/acquaintances back then, and it was at their apartment, not a safe house, but still it wasn’t that big of a deal. In retrospect, it’s actually surprising it didn’t happen sooner.

After they all had dinner together, MJ insisted that they clean up so May could get some early shut eye. So Peter and MJ tag teamed clean up duty; Peter wiped while MJ washed. Peter, never one to settle for comfortable silences lately when all he ever has for most of the time is silence in this godforsaken safe house (listening to music alone was just boring and kinda lonely, Peter found), insists that music plays while they do their respective tasks. So MJ lets Peter play his spotify playlist, and she didn’t think it’d be that big of a deal.

She had never been more wrong in her life.

MJ was busy soaping up a couple of plates when an electric guitar riff starts playing from the speakers in the living room, and MJ hears Peter say an upbeat little “Oh yeaahhhhh.”

Peter is now head banging and skipping his way back to the kitchen to the beat of I Wanna Be Sedated by The Ramones.

“TWENTY TWENTYTWENTY FOUR HOURS TO GOOOOOO” Peter whisper shout sings to MJ, making a point to sing it to her as close to her head as possible. MJ merely awkwardly smiles and nods in response.

“I wanna be sedated,” sings Peter to MJ lastly, before he grabs the dish rag he was using to wipe earlier and brings his attention back to what he was doing before he decided to have a one person concert in the inside of a safehouse.

“Nothing to do, nowhere to go hooowwooohooommeee. I wanna be sedated.” Peter was now just merely waving his head back and forth and singing along while wiping the dishes MJ had finished washing.

Until Peter apparently decides this verse deserved to be danced and jumped to energetically, so he leaves the dishes he literally just got back to.

He points to MJ, dish rag in hand, “I can’t control my weakness, I can’t control my brain”

“OH NO NONONO NOOOOOO” and Peter just jumps around for a while to the instrumental part.

MJ doesn’t know if Peter was just feeling particularly giddy because she was here, or if he was just a happy energetic little night owl, but MJ simply chuckles and shakes her head incredulously as she continued to wash the dishes, trying to keep the smile of adoration on her face in check, because Peter Parker was apparently one of those types of people that sang along to songs when he was feeling particularly chipper. It was adorable as fuck.

The song plays along while they finally just continued their very menial tasks, with Peter just cheekily humming and singing along while MJ just awkwardly nods in agreement when Peter expectantly looks at her.

“Come on, MJ, sing with me. It’s fun,” Peter says bumping her hip with his because both of their hands were busy with their respective chores.

“With all due respect, Peter, I would rather drink this sink water than actually waste air from my lungs just to sing along to some random pop song. It just isn’t my thing,” MJ replies, casually shrugging and just staying focused on finishing all the dishes (she was on the utensils now).

“Oh come on, MJ, you’re telling me you’ve never sang along to some tune on the radio? Hummed and crooned to your jam as you’re on your commute or walk home?” Peter asks, putting his chore on pause yet again.

“Nope” MJ promptly quips back, proudly smiling, as she popped her p, still laser focused on them dishes.

“Not even in the shower where you think no one can hear you so you’re just free to belt your heart out?” Peter asks seriously now, his arms crossed and eyebrows arched.

“What can I say? I’m a very task focused person, Parker. I listen to the radio for news and those stations that talk about their listeners’ struggles and issues sometimes, I try to get home as quick as I can, and I just focus on making sure I get myself fully clean when I’m in the shower,” MJ says with a hint of pride in her voice, appreciating just how responsible she is.

“Unlike some of us-” MJ blatantly glares at Peter and at the stack of dishes MJ had finished washing and left for Peter to dry“who’s so busy having their own private mini concert, they neglect their own tasks,” MJ says holding a bunch of clean wet utensils on her hands and shaking them in front of Peter with a playful grin on her face, getting him wet which led him to say “Hey!” which just made her cackle and incited her to shake the wet utensils in front of him some more, but luckily, Peter manages to dodge her water attacks and just smugly smiles at her, to which MJ merely responds by shaking her head incredulously and holding her utensils-holding hands up in defeat.

MJ drops said utensils in front of Peter along with the pile of other wet clean dishes he’s yet to dry and says “Kay, Parker, I’m done. Have fun singing along to your secret coded messages ingrained pop songs while _I_ am gonna catch some Zzs. Night.”

MJ gives Peter a quick peck on the cheek, playfully winks and finger guns him before turning around and heading to his room and closing the door.

“Are you telling me the Ramones are part of the Illuminati too??” Peter asks across to the closed door of his room.

“MJ???”

There’s no reply.

Peter glances to the kitchen at the pile of dishes he’s yet to dry and silently curses “Damn it.”

If MJ’s being honest, she wasn’t really all that tired yet, she really just went to Peter’s room to change into sleeping clothes and was probably going to go right back out there soon to maybe watch a movie or a couple of episodes of something with Peter. She just wanted to mess with him a little. But also because a giddy Peter Parker was too cute for her to handle and she needed a minute to calm down and get herself together.

MJ had just finished changing into a borrowed science pun shirt and some sweat pants when she heard the upbeat melody of Happy Together by the Turtles playing just outside the living room.

Peter Parker thought he was freaking hilarious sometimes. MJ just shook her head at her boyfriend’s sense of comedic irony; she leaves him for _five_ minutes then plays this goddamn song. MJ chuckles to herself in exasperation. Why she found this idiot attractive, she could not freaking tell you at the moment.

Peter had now apparently finished the dishes and was now chore free to sing his heart out. MJ leaves the room just as the chorus plays.

“I CAN’T SEE ME LOVING NOBODY BUT YOU-” Peter points at MJ who was now leaning against the door’s frame, desperately trying to keep her amused grin from showing, “FOR ALL MY LIIIFFEEE”

“Are you satisfied with yourself?” MJ asks Peter, with her arms crossed and a semi frustrated smile on her face.

To which Peter doesn’t reply at all and just continues singing “WHEN YOU’RE WITH ME, BABY, THE SKIES WILL BE BLUE”

“I knew I shouldn’t have let you watch the Umbrella Academy,” MJ says shaking her head, then looking up at the sky, in sarcastic over the top exasperation.

Peter was still in his own world, singing and dancing to the song when alright MJ decided enough was enough.

Suffice it to say, making out with MJ on the living room couch as the song ends with the _Papapapaaa_ probably would have been the only thing that could have shut up a happy night owl singing Peter Parker.


End file.
